Why Life is Unfair
by SailorMartin3
Summary: Various points of view from different people on Halloween, 1981.


Why Life Is Unfair

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and all the people that have to do with the illustrations and movies and all that. Even though this is about Harry Potter, it is dedicated to all the men and women that died 62 years ago today at Pearl Harbor. Yeah I know this is one of my older stories but after reading Deathly Hallows I decided that Snape needed to be included.

November 3rd, 1981

Life is unfair I found out today. Why? you ask, after all you should be rejoicing with everyone else for the Dark Lord has finally fallen. Thanks to a little boy named Harry Potter. Well it is because of him and people like him that I tell you life is unfair. Here are my reasons. While everyone celebrates the Dark Lord's defeat:

_A fifteen month old child is locked in a cupboard under the stairs without dinner because he had burst into tears calling for his mother who could not come. He is there now crying, calling out to his parents begging them, in his somewhat limited vocabulary to tell him why they left him._

_A mother stands beside her child's bed unable to tell him that she was there, unable to comfort the child knowing the horrible life that he would lead. Knowing that she is defenseless to prevent her beloved child the same one that she had given her life to save from forgetting about her._

_A man sits in a prison cell, much worse than any prison cell any other could possibly imagine, accused of the worst crime. He cries out for the forgiveness that he knows he will never receive for the two people he had loved the most are beyond all forgiveness. He knows that they won't forgive him anyway because there is no forgiveness for what he had done. He sits there knowing that somewhere out in the world was the one who did this to them and that person would never be brought to justice._

_A father stands inside the man's cell, hearing the cries of his best friend unable to tell him that there was nothing to forgive. That it wasn't his fault. He is helpless to comfort and console. He curses the day that they befriended the traitor and wishes that they could go back and change what happened._

_An old man sits alone in his office. For once, in a very long time, he looks the age he is. The twinkling light that usually lit his blue eyes has gone out and he knows that he will never understand what happened and why. All he knows is that seven peoples' lives have changed forever and none for the better._

_A werewolf for the first full moon in years stands alone. His long lonely howls fill the night as he calls for the pack that accepted him without question. His human mind knows why his pack can never answer, but the wolf doesn't understand and so calls endlessly longing for a reply._

_A young man who's life choices had brought all this about, though he tried to remedy it, sits alone in a house he never thought he would return to. This was all he deserved, she was gone because of him, he could never tell her how sorry he was. Tears streak down his face as he remembers that the last words she spoke to him were in anger and contempt. Then he had gone and sealed her fate. He just wanted to see her one more time and beg her forgiveness. But she was gone beyond his reach and he was held to this world by a promise to protect her son. Not even that would redeem him, he knows, and from that moment on his heart hardened and he swore never to care for anyone again. It hurt too much._

_And the one who orchestrated it all runs through the night as free as can be. His thoughts speak of no remorse and no grief. He knew what he was doing when he did it and he's glad they're gone. The only thought in his mind was to find a place where he could hide out and wait for the news of his master's return to power._

That is why life is unfair. For seven out of the eight people have been wronged, and for the one who remains and will never be brought to justice, there is only the rest of his life ahead of him to enjoy and rejoice in. And all the people who rejoice at the Dark Lord's downfall will soon forget four of the seven people wronged and they will forever be forgotten and condemned.


End file.
